Underdressed
by Missing Linka
Summary: Beide denken ständig an einen Abend, an dem Scully aus Versehen in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Was Scullys Freundin und die LGM unternehmen, um zu helfen, erfahrt ihr hier. Kitschig, aber so gehört es sich halt ...


**Underdressed**

Es war Freitagabend. Dana Scully saß vor ihrem Laptop am Schreibtisch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie schreiben sollte. Ihr fehlten mal wieder die Worte, mit denen man hätte ausdrücken können, was sie mit ihrem Partner Fox Mulder erlebt hatte. Wie so oft war es einfach unglaublich gewesen. Keiner würde ihnen glauben. Sie konnte es ja selbst kaum. Im Gegensatz zu Mulder. Der hatte ja – wie immer – von Anfang an gewusst, dass es sich bei dem Fall in Carolina um eine X-Akte handeln würde.

Deshalb waren sie mal wieder Stunden lang in einem Wagen ohne Klimaanlage umhergefahren, hatten Leute befragt, Monster gejagt und letztendlich standen sie wie so oft sprachlos vor einer neuen Wahrheit.

Und wieder zu Hause angekommen folgte der Bericht. Sie schrieb einen. Er schrieb einen. Meist unterschieden diese sich doch recht stark: Während sie dazu neigte, alles medizinisch, wissenschaftlich zu erklären, hatte er noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, mal wieder alle Gesetze der Natur anzuzweifeln und einen Satz einfach ohne Erklärung im Raum stehen zu lassen.

So saß sie also auch jetzt mal wieder völlig ahnungslos vor der Tastatur und versuchte noch immer, das Vorgefallene mit ihrer geliebten Wissenschaft zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mulder einfach drauf los geschrieben und war schon seit Stunden fertig. Vermutlich saß er gerade bei seinen Freunden, den LGM, oder bei sich zu Hause alleine auf dem Sofa bei einem der Filme, die gar nicht ihm gehörten.

Bisher hatte sie jedenfalls gerade mal die Tatsachen geschildert und die Spesen berechnet.

Tatsächlich saß Mulder in seiner Wohnung. Ohne Video. Aber dafür mit den LGM.

Sie führten gerade ein Gespräch unter acht Augen.

„Jungs, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich mein, ihr wisst, was ich für Dana empfinde."

„Stimmt, das ist ja nichts Neues", meinte Langly.

„Aber wieso willst du gerade jetzt was ändern?", fragte Beyers.

„Schließlich haben wir dir das ja schon oft genug vorgeschlagen. Und dir unsere Hilfe angeboten", fügte Frohike hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber als wir am letzten Fall waren, wäre ich fast explodiert. Es war noch gar nicht so spät. Gerade mal kurz vor Mitternacht, als ich in ihr Zimmer kam."

„Das nennst du noch gar nicht so spät?", unterbrach ihn Beyers, „Du weißt doch, dass Frauen ihren Schönheitsschlaf brauchen."

„Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls ging ich in ihr Zimmer. Okay, ich habe nicht angeklopft. Aber das mach ich ja schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr. Jedenfalls kam ich rein und sie stand nur in Unterwäsche vor mir."

„Jackpot!", grinste Frohike ihn an.

„Nein. Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist Anfang August und heiß und da war sie wohl schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit nur in Unterwäsche rumgelaufen. Jedenfalls saß sie an ihrem Laptop und schrieb wohl an unserem Bericht oder so. Als sie mich sah, begrüßte sie mich und fragte, was ich wolle. Sie schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, was sie an beziehungsweise nicht anhatte. Ich meinte, nicht dass ich eigentlich was dagegen hätte, aber ich würde ihr doch raten wollen, sich etwas überzuziehen."

„Mulder, du Spielverderber!", scherzte Langly.

„Sie lief dann auch gleich knallrot an. Genau wie ich. Dann schrie sie mich auch an, warum ich nichts gesagt hätte und dass ich doch bitte gefälligst woanders hinschauen solle."

„Was du natürlich auch gemacht hast", kam der Kommentar von Beyers.

„Ja, verdammt. Sonst hätte es da wohl ziemlich schnell eine ziemliche Schweinerei gegeben. Oder ich wäre über sie hergefallen."

„Und wie ging's weiter?", fragte Frohike hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie hat sich ein Shirt übergezogen. Ihr wisst schon, eins von der Sorte, die ihr viel zu groß sind und in denen sie immer schläft."

„Nein, wissen wir nicht", unterbrach ihn Langly grinsend.

„Ich hab dann versucht, mit ihr ganz normal zu reden, ihr meine neueste Theorie vorzutragen, die sie natürlich wieder für völlig unrealistisch hielt, und dann bin ich wieder gegangen. Nur konnte ich mal wieder absolut nicht schlafen. So ging es dann die ganzen fünf Tage. Ich hab kaum ein Auge zu bekommen. Ständig musste ich an sie denken. In dieser grünen Spitzenunterwäsche. Und dann war sie ja nur eine Tür von mir entfernt. Ich bin immer wieder aufgestanden, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mich hochkant rausgeschmissen hätte, wenn ich ihr auch nur eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und sie dadurch geweckt hätte."

Mulder seufzte.

„Also, Jungs, was soll ich tun?"

Inzwischen hatte Scully msn angeschaltet, da sie den Bericht erst mal eh nicht schaffen würde. Ihre Gedanken waren einfach nicht bei der Sache. Oder wie Mulder so schön gesagt hätte, sie wären schon bei der Sache, aber halt bei DER Sache.

Bei dem Gedanken an Mulder seufzte sie wieder auf.

Endlich meldete sich ihre beste Freundin:

_Laura_: Hi, Dana!

**Dana**: Hi, Laura!

_Laura_: Na, was machst du denn nach so lange Zeit mal wieder hier?

**Dana**: Ach, eigentlich sollte ich an meinem Bericht sitzen.

**Dana**: Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

_Laura_: Mal wieder dieser Fox Mulder?

**Dana**: Ja.

**Dana**: Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.

_Laura_: Was hat ER denn dieses Mal angestellt?

**Dana**: Eigentlich war es ja nicht seine Schuld.

**Dana**: Wir hatten mal wieder nen Auftrag.

**Dana**: Und an dem einen Abend war ich mal wieder viel zu müde, um zu schlafen.

**Dana**: Also habe ich mich an mein Notebook gesetzt und Tagebuch geschrieben.

_Laura_: Und was hat er jetzt damit zu tun?

**Dana**: Wart's ab!

**Dana**: Es war mal wieder ziemlich heiß und deshalb hatte ich nicht viel an.

**Dana**: Plötzlich kam er rein.

**Dana**: Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich nicht mehr mein Kostüm anhatte.

**Dana**: Ich frag ihn also, wie ich ihm helfen könne.

**Dana**: Ich hatte ja schon geahnt, dass er mir mal wieder seine neueste Theorie präsentieren wollte.

**Dana**: Er starrte mich total an und meinte, vielleicht sollte ich erst mal was anziehen.

_Laura_: Ähm, Dana? WAS hattest du denn an?

**Dana**: Grüne Spitzenunterwäsche. Ein einfacher BH und eine String...

_Laura_: Oy…

**Dana**: Ja…

**Dana**: Jedenfalls hab ich mir dann schnell was übergezogen und versucht, mich normal mit ihm zu unterhalten.

_Laura_: Und?

**Dana**: Ich war wohl ziemlich knallrot.

**Dana**: Er aber auch.

_Laura_: Oh, Dana!

**Dana**: Das an sich war ja gar nicht so schlimm. Aber seitdem kann ich nur noch daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn ich mir nichts übergezogen hätte.

_Laura_: Was glaubst du denn, was passiert wäre?

**Dana**: Ich weiß es nicht… aber ich hätte ihn zu gerne vernascht.

**Dana**: ER hatte zwar im Gegensatz zu mir Jeans und ein Shirt an. Aber seine Haare waren mal wieder so wunderbar verstrubbelt aus...

_Laura_: Du musst ihn mir mal vorstellen… ;-)

**Dana**: Laura!

_Laura_: Keine Angst. Er gehört dir! Ich bin ja eh schon vergeben.

**Dana**: Beneidenswert!

_Laura_: Meinst du nicht, es wäre langsam mal an der Zeit, dass du ihm sagst, was du für ihn empfindest?

_Laura_: So kann das ja nicht mehr weitergehen...

**Dana**: Ich weiß...

**Dana**: Aber was soll ich denn tun?

Laura: Sag es ihm doch einfach!!!

**Dana**: Einfach?! Wie soll das gehen?

_Laura_: Also du gehst zu ihm. Machst den Mund auf... du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will, Dana.

_Laura_: Willst du dir denn noch in zehn Jahren vorwerfen, dass du es ihm heute nicht gesagt hast?

**Dana**: Nein, aber... ach, ich weiß auch nicht...

_Laura_: Kein Aber... du weißt, ich hab dich furchtbar lieb, aber manchmal kannst du ganz schön dumm sein...

**Dana**: Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin... die sind so, Laura ;-)

_Laura_: Wissenschaftlich betrachtet: Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wenn du hingehst. 1. Er liebt dich auch und ihr werdet glücklich. 2. Er liebt dich nicht, du weißt es dann und kannst weiterleben.

_Laura_: Also steh auf. Ich werde jedenfalls meinen Teil dazu tun und nun offline gehen. Du schaffst das schon!!!

**Dana**: Aber...

Ihre Nachricht konnte nicht übermittelt werden. Ihr Gesprächspartner ist bereits offline.

Inzwischen hatten Mulder und die LGM einige Verschwörungstheorien in Bezug auf Scully durchdiskutiert. Darunter war auch die Version, dass sie ein geheimes Liebesleben führte und Mulder nur ein Strich auf ihrer Liste sein würde.

Diese Theorie wurde jedoch recht schnell verworfen und man einigte sich darauf, dass Scully zwar wahrscheinlich wie Mulder sexuell frustriert, aber dennoch nicht leicht zu haben sei.

Während dieser Diskussionsrunde hatten es die LGM geschafft, Mulders Biervorrat ganz ohne seine Hilfe zu verbrauchen. Er hatte nur gemeint, er sei nicht in der Stimmung. Frohikes Reaktion darauf war die Wiedergabe des Ergebnisses einer Studie, bei der man untersucht hatte, wie sich der Genuss von Alkohol auf die männliche Potenz auswirke.

Scully hatte ihren PC nun endgültig ausgeschaltet. Ihr Freundin war offline und den Bericht konnte sie eh vergessen.

Aber sollte sie wirklich zu Mulder? Eigentlich hatte Laura ja Recht... was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Von ihrem besten Freund mal abgesehen...

Die LGM waren gerade dabei, mehr oder weniger gerade durch Mulders Treppenhaus den Heimweg anzutreten, als sie fast mit Scully zusammenknallten, die völlig in Gedanken die Treppe zu Mulders Appartement hinaufstieg.

So merkte sie dann auch nicht, wer ihr entgegenkam, sondern ging einfach weiter.

Mulder hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als es an dieser schon klopfte.

Er öffnete und antwortete ohne hinzusehen.

„Also Jungs, wirklich, ich will nicht noch mit in diese neue „Bar"!"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, schaute er seinen Besuch an.

„Oh, Scully, Sie sind es..."

Dabei seufzte er auf.

Eigentlich war dieser Seufzer nur ein Zeichen seiner Angst, es ihr wieder nicht sagen zu können. Doch sie deutete ihn als Zeichen, dass er vielleicht doch lieber mit seinen Freunden in die Bar wolle. Und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, um was für eine „Bar" es sich handeln würde.

Aber egal, da würde sie jetzt durchmüssen.

Sie schluckte noch einmal.

„Mulder, darf ich vielleicht reinkommen?"

Dabei sah sie ängstlich in seine Wohnung. Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nicht in die „Bar", da er bereits jemanden aus einer „Bar" bei sich hatte.

„Ähm, ja, natürlich. Kommen Sie rein", stammelte Mulder vor sich hin, als er endlich wieder Worte gefunden hatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Es wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, ja, genau...

„Mulder, ich saß vorhin vor meinem PC und wollte den Bericht schreiben. Aber irgendwie kam ich überhaupt nicht voran. Es gibt so viele Ungereimtheiten und, auch wenn ich bei vielem nicht Ihrer Meinung bin, dachte ich, dass Sie mir vielleicht helfen könnten."

So, Dana, gut gemacht. Das ist ein toller Grund, mal wieder mitten in der Nacht bei deinem Partner aufzutauchen.

„Ja, klar. Möchten Sie was trinken? Ich würde Ihnen ja gern ein Bier anbieten, aber die Jungs waren vorhin da."

Sie sah ihn mit ihrem typischen skeptischen Blick an.

Als er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte, grinste er sie an.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin vollkommen nüchtern. Mir war nicht danach."

Oh, vielleicht hätte er das nicht sagen sollen. Bestimmt würde sie gleich fragen, warum ihm nicht danach gewesen sei. Nachher würde sie auch noch mit der Studie über die männliche Potenz und Bier anfangen.

Sollte sie ihn fragen, warum er kein Bier trinken wollte? Nein, das würde er ihr bestimmt nicht erklären wollen. Und wenn doch, hätte er es bereits. Außerdem war sie ja angeblich da, um mit ihm über den Fall zu sprechen.

„Wasser reicht vollkommen", fiel es ihr ein, als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr ja indirekt eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Als er mit diesem aus der Küche wieder kam, saß sie bereits auf seinem Sofa.

Irgendetwas war anders.

Ja, irgendwas fehlte... aber was? Die Decke!!! Normalerweise lag am Ende des Sofas eine Decke. Er schlief hier eigentlich immer. Aber ohne Decke?!

„Also wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Scully?"

„Ich würde gerne noch mal den ganzen Fall mit Ihnen durchgehen."

„Okay, dann mach ich es mir lieber gemütlich", grinste er sie an und lehnte sich, die Füße auf den Tisch legend, genüsslich auf der Couch zurück.

Da sie ihn nun mal wieder kritisierend ansah, fügte er lüstern hinzu, dass sie es sich ja ebenfalls bequem machen könne.

Dann grinste er sie an.

Scully schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf.

„Sie werden sich niemals ändern, oder?"

„Nope", konterte er lächelnd.

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage konzentrierte er seinen Blick direkt in ihre Augen. Dieses Spiel hatte er schon oft mir ihr gespielt. Aber eigentlich immer, wenn es darum ging, wer bei etwas Recht hatte.

Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, seinem Blick stand zu halten. Viel zu intensiv fühlte sie die Gefühle in sich aufkommen, viel zu schüchtern und fordernd zugleich waren seine Augen und viel zu lange hatte sie sich gegen all diese so offensichtlichen Tatsachen gewehrt.

Nach einer ihr unendlich lang erscheinenden Zeit gab sie nach und wich seinem Blick aus.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide.

„Dana?"

Innerlich schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf. Aber irgendwann musste sie es sagen. Und wenn nicht jetzt, dann würde sie es sich vielleicht nie trauen.

„Mulder... ich, ich hab gelogen."

Unverständnis in seinen Augen.

„Ich wollte über den letzten Fall sprechen. Irgendwie. Aber nicht direkt."

„Dana?"

Noch immer hatte sie nicht begriffen, dass er, der sie gerade zum zweiten Mal an einem Abend mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, er ebenfalls versuchte, ihr etwas zu sagen.

„Mulder. In dieser Nacht. Als Sie in mein Zimmer kamen. Ich habe Sie angeschrieen. Aber ich war nicht sauer. Nicht auf Sie. Ich war nur vollkommen überrumpelt. Ich hatte nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet."

„Dana?"

Noch immer reagierte sie nicht auf seine Unterbrechungen.

„Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit meiner besten Freundin. Ich hab mit ihr über Sie gesprochen. Über uns. Mal wieder. Sie meinte, es könne so nicht weitergehen. Und sie hat Recht. Ich weiß, dass ich hiermit unsere Freundschaft riskiere."

„Dana?"

„In dieser Nacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie gehen. Ich habe mir sogar vorgestellt, was hätte passieren können, wenn ich nichts angehabt hätte. Denn manchmal laufe ich zu Hause nackt rum, wenn es zu warm ist. Ja, Dana Catherine Scully, die sonst immer vorbildlich in Kostümen durch die heißesten Gegenden unseres Landes läuft, hat auch andere Seiten."

Ihr war bewusst, was für Unsinn sie von sich gab. Aber war Liebe nicht immer etwas Unsinniges? Und war nicht Mulder ein Experte für unsinniges Gerede?

„Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will. Also. Seit dem ersten Tag, als ich in Ihr Büro gekommen bin und Sie mir Bilder zum ersten Fall gezeigt und mir dann Ihre Theorie erläutert haben, sind Sie für mich mehr als nur mein Partner. In den letzten Jahren sind wir Freunde geworden. Sogar gute Freunde. Aber, Mulder, ich möchte nicht Ihre gute Freundin Scully sein. Ich möchte nur Dana sein. Die Dana, die dich liebt und hofft, dass du für sie ähnlich empfindest."

Sie hatte sich inzwischen von ihm entfernt und war während ihrer Beichte im Raum auf und ab gewandert, um sicherer zu werden. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sie zitterte, wie ihr beinahe eine Träne entglitt.

Als er begriff, dass sie alles gesagt hatte, stand er auf und kam von hinten lächelnd auf sie zu.

Dann schloss er sie in die Arme.

„Du bist für mich schon lange Dana."

THE END


End file.
